John Marston
John Marston (* 1873 in Amerika, † 1911 in Beecher’s Hope) ist der Protagonist aus Red Dead Redemption. Leben Frühe Jahre Schon als er im Jahre 1873 geboren wurde, starb seine Mutter, die eine Prostituierte war, bei der Geburt. Johns Vater war, durch eine Schlägerei in einer Bar in Chicago auf beiden Augen blind. Er starb, als John acht war, im Jahre 1881. Dadurch wurde John in ein Waisenhaus eingewiesen, in dem er bis zu seinem 17. Lebensjahr wohnt und auch seine zukünftige Frau Abigail traf und mit ihr durchbrannte. Beide wurden später Mitglieder von Dutchs Gang, deren Anführer Dutch Van Der Linde war. Selbiger war es auch, der sich John annahm und ihm lesen, schießen und die Lebensweise im Wilden Westen lehrte. Weitere Mitglieder waren Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella und Johns Frau. John und Abigail Marston heirateten, verließen dann die Bande und ließen ihre kriminelle Vergangenheit hinter sich. Im Jahr 1895 bekamen sie ihr erstes Kind, Jack. Sie hatten noch eine Tochter, die aber gleich nach der Geburt starb. Banditenjahre John Marston trieb in den folgenden Jahren zusammen mit Dutch Van Der Linde, Bill Williamson und Javier Escuella und anderen Mitgliedern der Gang umher und war an diversen Banküberfällen, Eisenbahnüberfällen, Morden und anderen Verbrechen im Land beteiligt. Laut Johns Erzählungen tat die Bande dies aus einem Grund: Sie stahlen von den Reichen und gaben es den Armen, waren also sozusagen eine Bande von modernen Robin Hoods. Sie wollten dadurch eine Veränderung der Leute erreichen, was aber auch durchaus nur eine Rechtfertigung für seine Taten sein kann. Nachdem er bei einem Bankraub im Jahre 1908 lebensgefährlich verletzt und von seinen Kampfgefährten zum Sterben zurückgelassen wurde, entschloss sich Marston sein bisheriges Leben hinter sich zu lassen. Folglich floh er mit Abigail und Jack und kaufte sich und seiner Familie eine Farm. Trotz Marstons offenkundiger Lebenswandlung, blieb er ein meisterhafter Schütze, Reiter und Jäger. Er ist ein robuster Überlebenskünstler, der das Leben als Überlebenskampf sieht. Er hält an dem „alten“ Westen fest und ist ein Skeptiker und Gegner dem Fortschritt und neuen Technologien gegenüber. Gegenwart Als John versuchte, ein normales Leben zu führen, wurde er dennoch in Form des neu gegründeten Bureau of Investigation von der Vergangenheit eingeholt. Dessen Chef, Edgar Ross, hat sich das Ziel gesetzt, das Land von den gewalttätigen Verbrechern zu befreien. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, gab dieser John den Auftrag, seine alten Bandenkollegen aufzusuchen und zu töten. Um John dazu zu bewegen, die Aufgabe anzunehmen, entführte Ross Abigail- und Jack Marston. Da sie seine Familie gefangen hielten, blieb John nun gar nichts anderes übrig, als anzunehmen. Nachdem er alle seine ehemaligen Kampfgefährten bis nach Mexiko verfolgt sowie erledigt hatte, und gerade ein friedliches Leben mit seiner Frau, seinem Sohn und Uncle (nicht sein echter Onkel, er nennt ihn nur so) führen wollte, holte ihn seine Vergangenheit ein, da Edgar Ross in John, als einem ehemaligen Bandenmitglied, eine weiterhin bestehende Gefahr sieht. Nachdem John zusammen mit Jack und Uncle (der dabei ums Leben kommt) die ersten Angriffswellen der Armee abwehren kann, schafft John es gerade noch seiner Familie zur Flucht zu verhelfen, bevor er in seiner letzten großen Schießerei, auf Grund der Übermacht des Feindes, sein Leben verliert. Nach seinem Tod Drei Jahre nach seinem Tod, im Jahre 1914, sieht man eine Sequenz, in der sein inzwischen erwachsener Sohn an den Gräbern seiner Eltern steht. Nach dieser Szene übernimmt man die Rolle des Sohnes, der alle Waffen und Fähigkeiten seines Vaters hat. Jack Marston schwor sich, sich für seinen Vater zu rächen. Undead Nightmare Im Undead Nightmare DLC übernimmt man erneut die Rolle von John, um seine Familie, die von einer Zombieplage infiziert wurde, zu retten. Auf der Suche nach einem Gegenmittel begegnet man alten Bekannten wie Marshal Johnson, Seth oder Captain De Santa. Am Ende des DLC verstirbt John wieder und kehrt als Untoter zurück. Morde Im Verlauf des Spiels kann John Marston eine Reihe von Personen töten. Diese sind hier aufgelistet. Siehe auch *Artikel über John Marston im GTA Wiki. Trivia thumb|Johns Narben *Marston ähnelt mit seinen Narben Red Harlow aus Red Dead Revolver. *Bei genauem Hinsehen merkt man, dass Marston fast die gleichen Gesichtszüge wie Niko Bellic hat. *Die Narben sind dem Protagonisten des Films ''Der Texaner ''(Original: The Outlaw Josey Wales) nach empfunden. *Jack Marstons Gesicht hat, aufgrund eines Bärenangriffs, ähnliche Narben. *Johns Hut ist dem von Red Harlow, bis auf einige Kleinigkeiten, sehr ähnlich. *John kann nicht schwimmen und wird somit, ähnlich wie die Protagonisten aus früheren GTA-Spielen, in tiefen Gewässern ertrinken. *John wird oft mit der Stadt in Verbindung gebracht, obwohl er ein Farmer ist. Möglicherweise deshalb, weil er mit Ross und Fordham in Blackwater gesehen wurde. *Die Beziehung von Johns Eltern ist ungewiss. Es wird angedeutet, dass Johns Vater entweder ein Freier oder der Lude seiner Mutter war. *Johns Grabinschrift ist „Blessed are the peacemakers“ (Johns, Abigails und Uncles Grabinschriften sind nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt und somit eine Besonderheit in Red Dead Redemption). Dieser Satz stammt aus der Bergpredigt und heißt im Deutschen „Selig, die Frieden stiften“. Das kennzeichnet seinen langen Weg zu Erlösung und Frieden für seine Familie in einem gesetzlosen Land. Außerdem könnte es eine Anspielung auf den Cattleman Revolver sein. *John kann nur die Grundlagen der spanischen Sprache. Während er in Mexiko ist, spricht er die Passanten für gewöhnlich mit „Hola“ an und schreit in Kämpfen gelegentlich in gebrochenen Spanisch. *Man sieht John in Zwischensequenzen, nach Missionen und während er Filme im Kino schaut, Zigarette rauchen. *John ist extrem höflich gegenüber Frauen. So nennt er Bonnie MacFarlane „Miss MacFarlane“, obwohl sie ihm anbot, dass er sie Bonnie nennen kann. Er macht auch alles Mögliche, um Frauen zu beschützen, so schlägt er sogar Irish, um zwei Nonnen zu retten. *Im Kontrast zu seiner Höflichkeit bei Frauen, steht sein Verhalten gegenüber weniger angesehenen Personen wie Irish und Nigel West Dickens. *Es ist ungeklärt, warum John in Blackwater mit der Fähre ankommt. Eine Möglichkeit ist, dass Ross ihn aus West Elizabeth holte, um ihm seine Mission, in einer vor Mithörern geschützten Umgebung, genau zu erklären. *John erwähnt einige Male seine verstorbene Tochter, wenn er mit Abigail über ihre Familie redet. Ihr Name ist unbekannt. *John gibt manchen Charakteren Ratschläge, welche durchaus als klug und weise bezeichnet werden können. *Wenn seine Ehre niedrig genug ist, kann er Leute beleidigen. Galerie John-Marston-red-dead-redemption-14740700-494-599.jpg John marston.jpg John_Marston_1.jpg tumblr_m3t2e0fcPB1qlwa0uo1_1280.jpg Marston's feiner anzug.jpg|John Marston im Feiner Anzug john vs undead.jpg|John gegen die Zombie Apokalypse Rdr_john_marston06.jpg|John mit einem Revolver. en:John Marston es:John Marston it:John Marston Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Undead Nightmare Charaktere Kategorie:Multiplayer Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Verstorben